Changes
by arenmetiaarcamenelansari
Summary: Braided shiny black hair fell to the young man's waist. Icy blue eyes pierced you. A dragon tattoo adorned his neck, and his wrist. The young man had his secrets. Rated T to be safe. Definitely AU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Slipping Through His Grasp

The silent, black clothed, malnourished young man stepped throught the barrier guarding the entrance to Platform 9 3/4. His shiny, smooth, straight black hair was pulled back into a braid that fell nearly to his waist. Around his neck curled a tattoo of an emerald green snake. An ice blue snake tattoo curled softly around his tiny wrist.

When he looked up, you could see equally icy blue eyes stare deeply into yours. He seemed familiar, though.

The wizarding robes he wore swished as he walked calmly to the Hogwarts Express, trunk and empty owl cage floating behind him.

He searched for almost five minutes until he found what he was looking for.

His best friends.

"Hermione!" The young man's voice was deep, but eager.

"Who are you?" She whispered back, her wand held ready, her boyfriend Ron standing behind him.

"Hermione!" The voice said again, "Who do you think I am?"

"Harry?" The young woman's voice held an amount of surprise; she had not been expecting him.

He whispered a small _Aguamenti,_ his wand pointed at his forehead. The light bit of a scar, the only proof left that he had ever been connected to Voldemort, even in Voldemort's death, showed up. The infamous lightning bolt.

Both Ron and Hermione rushed at Harry, grabbing him in an enormous bear hug.

"What happened, mate?" Ron spoke up for the first time since Harry got on the train.

"I needed to change. I wouldn't let the Dursleys cut my hair, and on my seventeenth birthday I got the two tattoos," Harry laughed.

"Why snakes?" Hermione asked.

Harry beckoned them over to where he had sat down, and then carefully set wars around the place, "Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I've been going out with Professor Snape for almost two years. We are going to announce it at the Sorting Feast, since I am officially seventeen. But I like snakes. I did one of them for him, the other for me. I was to tell no one of the relationship, lest I get expelled, and Severus got fired."

They nodded, a bit shocked, but okay with it.

"You make your own choices," Ron said wisely, "We won't hold those choices against you."

He smiled softly at them, and dismantled the wards.

Hogwarts Express soon slowed, and everyone stepped off of the train. The older ones stepped into the waiting carriages, while the first years went over to Hagrid and the waiting boats.

Everyone arrived at the Great Hall, and the Sorting was taken care of.

It was time for an announcement, right after Dumbledore's annual speech ended.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, Headmaster," Severus Snape cleared his throat, " I have a very important announcement to make.

"Certainly, my dear boy," the elderly man smiled slightly.

"Harry James Potter, will you please join me?" the older man asked graciously.

"Of course, Severus Salazar Snape," Harry grinned back.

The beautiful boy's hair swished across his thin back. His soft footsteps could not be heard on the stone floor. As he reached the front of the Great Hall, Harry grasped Severus' hands in his.

Severus caught his lover's lips in a gentle kiss. After separating, the couple laughed lightly as the sound of several bodies falling to the floor was heard.

"I believe we've managed to surprise everyone," Harry chuckled.

"An understatement, my love," Severus replied, "If it is not obvious, Harry and I are a couple. We have been engaged since his 17th birthday, and the receiving of his inheritance. I proposed to him after his parents' wills were read. By the way, Headmaster, Harry was never supposed to go to the Dursleys, which you would have known if you had read their will. James and Lily Potter knew Peter Pettigrew was the traitor, but they also knew of their son's great destiny. They sacrificed everything for him, and then you left him with the very people who could have killed him-"

"Calm down, Severus. You got me out of there without alerting the wards, so I'm safe now. I believe we should return to our seats, yes?" Harry stared at his love.

"Yes, love," Severus smiled slightly, "We'll talk later."

All but Hermione and Ron were completely still. in shock. The feared Potions Master and his most hated student, a couple? It was too much for the poor dunderheads to comprehend.

Hermione and Ron simply grinned at the silence.

"Hey, everyone, Voldie's gone! Lighten up! It's called we had to keep up a Charade!" Harry yelled, startling everyone out of their daze.

Everyone returned to their conversations as if nothing had happened.

After all, this is Hogwarts! Anything can happen!


	3. Chapter 3

Since the stunning announcement at the Welcoming Feast, Harry Potter had declined living in Gryffindor Tower with his classmates, prefering instead to stay with his lover in their now joint quarters. The couple had, indeed brought change to Hogwarts, not just because they defeated Moldiewart, but because of their relationship.

Inter-house relationships had sprung up quickly after the Welcoming Feast. Hermione and Ron were included. Hermione started dating (shocker!) Draco Malfoy, and Ron had announced his long-term relationship with Luna Lovegood (double shocker).

Quidditch games began to involve much more laughter and friendly teasing, instead of cheating accusations and curses. The entire demeanor of the students and teachers had changed for the better.

Not that Harry and Severus noticed. They were too caught up on each other. They were married in a quaint ceremony on the Winter Solstice after their announcement. Harry legal changed his name- in his opinion and Severus's, Harry didn't go very well with Snape, plus Harry found out that his mother didn't want to name him that. In honor of his mother, on her birthday, the day after the couple's wedding, Harry officially changed his name to Aeolus Aiden Snape. How fitting, Aeolus meaning sparkling, or quick-footed, Aeolus being a Seeker, and Aiden meaning fiery, as in the fiery temper that was so infamous.

It was not long, barely a month after the pair returned from their honeymoon, before Aeolus and Severus started a family. Seven months later, as Aeolus was preparing for his first year as a professor at his beloved Hogwarts, the younger man gave birth to twin girls, who they named Demetra Gaia and Arethousa Nerine, following the elemental/ natural traditions of both families.

Please excuse the abrupt ending, but that was all I could think of.


End file.
